shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beginning of the Wake! Part 1
The Beginning of the Wake! Part 1 In the west blue is a small island called Ichiba, inhabited by a large population which filters crime with ease. On the streets bears a large flag with 2 crosses and a giant hammer, in front of the flag itself stands a large pirate crew with one man at the front with a loudspeaker den-den mushi wielding a giant black hammer attached to the back of his crimson coat, a synical smile would begin to arise as his head would tilt to the skies as he raise the den den mushi to his mouth. Xein - "My name is Xein, fall to your knees and obey our rules, the Quake Pirates are taking over!" The pirate crew would roar out in tyranny as they immediately ran through the city to steal, rape and murder. Xein - "Tear the whole place down boys, this place is ours!" His hands would slowly reach to his hammer and raise it over his head. "ICHIBA IS OURS!" Pulling the hammer down onto the ground with such force a crater would form below as the earth began to tremble as a fissure would begin to sneak up till it hit a building infront of him, sending the building crumbling to the floor. Screams echoed throughout the town as hundreds of villages fleed for their life. The town beginning to burn as a large dark fog filled the skies, and the entire place crumbling from the attack. Suddenly a sudden burst of gun fire followed by a loud snigger would come from the skies. The second in command 'Gaz' flying from the sky shooting bullets down onto the city, shooting multiple people below him. His spree would end with a small parachute erupting from his backpack, where he would land in front of Xein. "Having fun Gaz?" A small snigger would follow from the captain. "This city bores me, the people suck here, we oughta' go to a fun place, a place like Gintoryu..... We might even see him there..." said Gaz in his army attire. Xein would look at Gaz and then look in the distance. "So you wanna see that punk again huh? Lets tell the world what happens to people who leave us." The city would then tremor by one last hit of the hammer annihilating the buildings around them. One week later, on the Island of Gintoryu not too far from Ichiba. "Ahhh, soak up that fresh sun." A man with long black hair and a cross tattooed to his neck would be lazily walking on a path up to the small town of Santoryu. His feet would lead him to the center of the island where a crowd of people were talking, laughing it seemed like a tiny paradise. The black haired man would walk towards a small cafe which was quite packed in fact that it must be popular. He'd make his way to a seat after being greeted by a skinny girl with a pink beret on with her hands behind her back tying the lace of the apron. She'd follow up with heart filled words. "What would you like sir?" "One coffee, no sugar thanks." he would then seat himself into a small table outside the cafe. His eyes would linger to see the others in the crowd a couple of families and friends, but one man would catch his attention, a blonde haired man, with an elegant pose with a cigarette in his mouth, his hand supporting his jaw as he sat in his sit leaning over the table. The waiter would walk up to the blonde haired man. "Calcifer i said no smoking! What do you think your doing?" The girls face changing in colour to a bright red as she began to feel hate for this man. "I'm getting the boss, you better butt that out by the time i get back." She then stormed off. Calcifer would then trace the cafe till it met the black haired mans eyes. Both staring with questions of curiousity. There stare would be interupted by a roar of terror in the main square, people began to rush from the middle of the town. Civilians yelling out "Ruuun, its the Quake Pirates!" Calcifer would lean to his left as he muttered to himself "Tchh, what a pain." The people in the cafe would begin to run leaving Calcifer and Cross in the cafe alone both seated not caring too much. Cross would look over into the distance to see a small group of pirates led by two men, one wearing crimson coat and short blonde hair wielding a giant hammer, the other with a small mohawk wearing army gear. Cross's mouth would crease in a gentle smile as he murmered to himself. "Looks like its about to get interesting." The Beginning of the Wake! Part 2 >>> Category:Stories